Loved and Lost
by Clarissa Hunter
Summary: Lucy is returning to Magnolia for her step sister's wedding. Reluctantly, ever so, reluctantly she decided to go. Never wanting to see HIM again but, of course fate loves to toy with her and they meet once again in the very place they had fallen in and out love.


**Dear People, **

**I'm sorry I keep on making new stories ideas just pop into my head and I have a bag full of inspiration and I don't want to lose it so, sorry plus i want to try and try out all the different Lucy couples seeing which boy characters I play out best. Last one I promise! I got this idea from watching maple stories on Youtube. Don't worry the story will play out differently so, it wont be exactly the same. Anyways thanks for checking this out, and thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing! I decided on Gralu again on this one since I doing that triangle kind of thing with Rolu, Sticy, Gralu for The Hostess and I'm thinking of making it Rolu or Sticy. Probs Rolu ;) Also I did The Princess, The Dragon, and The Lion which is almost a decided LoLu. So, I've done a Nalu, Probabaly Rolu, Most likely LoLu, and this one is GraLu. Think about it I still have LaxusxLucy, GajeelxLucy, StingxLucy, CobraxLucy, HabikixLucy, ZerefxLucy, Jellal/MystoganxLucy, and maybe a MidnightxLucy?! Am I forgetting anything? Well review who you want me to do next anyways lets get on to the story!**

**Yours truly,**

**Clarissa Hunter xoxo**

* * *

Lucy watched as the clouds passed by the window on her way to Magnolia... Oh Magnolia she thought thinking of...NO! She wasn't going to think of him. Especially not here... Why here of all places...? She sighed as she continued to watch the clouds dance in the sky forming different pictures every now and then.

I wonder how he is? She wondered as the plane landed and she got off. She picked up her luggage and stuff and waited at the front of the airport. She smiled a small, sad, fragile, smile... This place hasn't changed a bit and she was whisked into a swarm of memories. She was still smiling her small, sad, fragile, smile as the pearly tears fell down her cheeks. Reminiscing somehow felt good as if she had been holding these feelings in the whole eight hour flight here...and she could finally let them out.

Meanwhile in somewhat far away mansion a white haired man sighed as he waited for his wife to be to return him. He was board and since his step-brother wasn't here to talk to he was completely board and with absolutely nothing to do he began to fidget.

He looked out the rather large, extravagant, window to try and even smother his boredom. It began to rain and he smiled. She'll be here soon! He thought excitedly as he watched the rain go from a spit to a pour. He counted the seconds to when his beautiful wife would come through the doors and back to him.

Right on time a rather wet, blue haired, woman walked through the doors. Lyon was already at his fiancé's side hugging and kissing her. His wife cringed away trying to get away although being stopped by the door.

"Lyon-sama! Juvia is all wet!" She exclaimed trying to get away.

"That's even better" Lyon murmured into her ears making her blush.

Juvia was just about to give in before she remembered her step sister would be here by now! Juvia pushed Lyon off and tried to compose herself. "What about Lucy we can't let Lucy see us like this!" She scolded

"Lucy?" Lyon questioned from his position on the floor not remembering who she was or what significance the girl's name had to do with him.

"Lucy my step sister who you picked up...?" She egged on holding back her rage that he had forgotten.

Lyon blinked "Pick up? What do you mean I've been here all day!" He exclaimed seeing the calm look on his fiancé's. Juvia was scary when screaming her head off at someone but, she was even scarier when she LOOKED calm and composed.

"YOU WHAT!?" Juvia screeched and began to chase after him.

As Lyon began to run he thought good thing this mansion is big with lots of hiding places and doors between rooms...Or else I'd be dead by now!

Back at the airport Lucy shivered from the cold rain and gave up on hoping the that someone would come for her... She saw a taxi drive up and she was about to get in when a man with raven hair beat her to it. Her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish and then she finally managed to close it. She collapsed in defeat and waited for another taxi to come. Cold, wet, and yes, angrier than a cat being forced to take a bath.

By the time another taxi came Lucy was drenched to the bone and very, very, cold. She sighed as she got in and payed the driver telling him the address of the mansion she should've been at by now. The man gave her a sympathetic look before driving on going a little, extra fast.

Lucy got out and thanked the man before doing the task of walking up the hill towards what seemed like a very far away mansion.

In the mansion on the other hand Lyon sat in a chair with ice to his cheek where Juvia had punched him. He moaned quietly trying to gain sympathy from his wife. When that didn't work he stayed quiet and watched as his step brother came down the stairs his hair still damp and a dry outfit.

As his raven haired cousin sat down Lyon turned to him and asked "So, did you see any blonde woman at the airport?"

The dark blue eyed man thought back and shook his head before remembering something. He was about to say something but, then he heard the doorbell ring. "Who could that be?" he muttered.

"Juvia shall get it!" Juvia exclaimed rushing to the door hoping it was her dear sister! Hoping she was right she rushed to the door and she smiled as she saw her blonde haired sister at the door but, she saw the condition of her best friend and only family. "RAHHHHHHHHHHHH LYON!" Juvia screeched once again chasing after him.

Ever so lucky for Lyon, Lucy shouted "ITS OKAY JUVIA IT'S FINE!" Juvia stopped and sighed going over to Lucy. "If you say so, Lucy, Juvia will listen." She mumbled and then added cheerfully "Lets bring you to your room."

As the two women left Gray looked at Lyon and asked "A do you have any idea who that is? B why is your wife so scary?" Lyon looked at Gray "I don't know and well she just cares a lot..." He said carefully choosing incase Juvia could hear him. "Yeah for her sister" Gray muttered to himself.

In Lucy's chosen room... "I'm sorry for the trouble Juvia" Lucy said as Juvia dried her hair. "It's alright Lucy, Juvia is just glad you are okay. Juvia was ver scared" Juvia said finishing Lucy's hair handing Lucy a strapless white sundress. "This should fit you." Juvia said. "What? I don't need a-" Lucy began to say but was cut off by Juvia saying "No Juvia's brother in law is here for dinner and I don't need you using your brides maid dress." Lucy shrugged and went into the washroom coming back out with the white sundress that reached just above her knees. Her hair was slightly curly from being wet. "Well lets go!" Juvia said, "Sure..." Lucy mumbled following her cousin down the stairs and into the dining room where the boys were already waiting.

While the girls were getting ready the boys were waiting in the dining room. Well actually Gray was getting the menu ready and Lyon was waiting around dreaming about his future wife sighing dreamily every now and then. Then, Lucy and Juvia walked in and Lyon was already all over his fiancée. "Lyon Juvia would like you stop! We have guests!" Juvia said and pushed Lyon away. She sat down beside him anyways Lucy sitting across from her sister.

As dinner began Gray still wasn't there and was in the kitchen. "So where's your to be brother in law Juvia?" Lucy asked in between bites. "Oh he's still in the kitchen apparently he's des things like this a lot so, he helped plan everything." Juvia replied. "Oh" Lucy said having that inkling of a feeling she knew who it was... At that moment Gray walked in and sighing with relief "Finally I'm done! Those chefs would lose their heads if the weren't attached!" Gray muttered before continuing "Good evening Juvia, Lyon, and..." Gray looked at Lucy and felt like he saw her before. Lucy was horror struck standing up quickly "Im sorry Juvia I forgot some business back home..." Lucy said beginning to walk away. "Wait aren't you!?" Gray said trying to get a good look at Lucy's face. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Lucy denied "Now if you'd excuse me... I'm going to go pack" she said pushing past him but, to Gray's help he could now see her face from her chocolate brown eyes to the rosy lips HE knew that this was his Lucy.

"I'm going back out!" he announced storming out getting into his car and heading towards a friend's bar...


End file.
